mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Abba Mob
Abba was a wild meerkat group that have not been habituated. They wouldn't allow researchers get at least 100 to 300 meters. They were first seen in 2003 and occasionally throughout the years and held a territory between Young Ones, Frisky and Rascals.Several Young One males have dispersed into the group over the years but still the wild Abba was not habituated. The Abba had been in one group encounter with Toyota in 2009. Only in 2010 did the group start to be followed after a split that gave rise to the Godzilla Mob left the Abba with only 10 members. Dominant Pair When the group first started to be followed in October 2010, after the group split, the dominant pair was unknown for the first few months. In January 2011 the dominant male was discovered to be Gadio. In March the dominant female was discovered and named Anaria. In June 2012 Gadio died from an infection after he was injured during a group[ encolunter with the Incas. For two months there was no dominant male till Spitzer, first born male, assumed his father's dominant position. Current Members The Abba have 12 members as of August 2012. Anaria (VABF002) Dominant Female Spitzer (VABM012) Dominant Male Deneb (VABF011) Vega (VABF013) Bella (VABF014) Jacolyn Bell (VABF015) Cyrus (VABM016) Hewish (VABM017) Abhijit (VABF018) Summer (VABF019) Saint George (VABM020) Sanskrit (VABF021) All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Abba. Gadio (VABM001) Anaria (VABF002) Hafiz (VABF003) Zurah (VABF004) Ageva (VABF005) Cula (VABF006) Kuiper (VABM007) Cygnus (VABM008) Satori (VABM009) Allstar (VABM010) Deneb (VABF011) Spitzer (VABM012) Vega (VABF013) Bella (VABF014) Jacolyn Bell (VABF015) Cyrus (VABM016) Hewish (VABM017) Abhijit (VABF018) Summer (VABF019) Saint Goerge (VABM020) Sanskrit (VABF021) Rivals The Abba's main rivals are the Incas Mob. History October 2010: Ten wild meerkats started to be followed. Dominant pair unknown. November 2010:'''Two male went roving. Two encounters with Incas. '''December 2010: '''One female was pregnant. Samson, Eric and Ralph went roving. '''Janaury 2011: '''One female lost her litter, two females were pregnant. Gadio was discovered to be the dominant male '''February 2011: '''Two females lost their litters. Samson appeared. '''March 2011: '''Anaria was discovered to be the dominant female. Anaria was pregnant. Hefiz, Zurah, Ageva and Cula were evicted. '''April 2011: '''Anaria gave birth to Deneb, Spitzer, Vega and Bella. '''May 2011: '''Kuiper and Cyngus went roving. One encounter with Incas. '''June 2011: '''Hefiz was pregnant. '''July 2011: '''Hefiz aborted. '''August 2011: '''Kuiper, Cygnus, Satori and Allstar went roving. One encounte with Incas. '''September 2011: Anaria was pregnant. Hefiz, Zurah, Ageva and Cula were evicted. October 2011: '''Anaria gave birth to Jacolyn Bell, Cyrus, Hewish and Abhijit. '''November 2011: Cygnus went roving. Two encounters with Incas. December 2011: ''' Kuiper, Cygnus, Satori and Allstar went roving. '''Janaury 2012: '''Cula was pregnant. One encounter with Incas. '''February 2012: '''Cula gave birth to aborted. Three encounters with Incas. March 2012: Kuiper, Cygnus, Satori and Allstar went roving and left the group. April 2012: Anaria was pregnant. Hefiz, Zurah, Cula and Ageva were evicted ad left the group. '''May 2012: Anaria gave birth to Summer, Saint George and Sanskrit. June 2012: Gigio died. No dominant male. Two encounters with Incas. July 2012: '''Two encounters with Icnas. '''August 2012: Spitzer became the dominant male. Deneb was pregnant. One encounter with Incas. Category:Meerkat Mobs